Arisu's Tale (yogscast Versoin)
by The Shapeshifter writerartist
Summary: This is the tale of a 4 year old girl who meets a Mage with a secret and a Mushroom loving girl. What will happen as even more secrets unfolded? NOTE: if you see bad spelling Im sorry, *bows* Just read to see my ideas! DISCONTINUED
1. The Child,

Chapter 1

The child

(Rythain's POV/ Blackrock)

It was raining, so I choose to show Zoey how to make a Katar out of Dark matter. "Rythain, this makes no Sense!" I heard her say, "No it's not, here watch me do it," I told her say I started making one, then we heard a knock at our door, "I'll get it!" zoey said while running for the door. "Zoey wait!" I said following her to the door to see she had already opened to our shock there was a girl there about 4 wearing simple midnight purple cloak. "Hello, I'm arisu, I got taken from my mom and dad by some men and then I got away and I landed here." The girl said looking at me and then at Zoey. But she seem to tell something just by looking at me. "Well aren't you so cute!" Zoey told her she just smiled, then Zoey turned to me and looked my dead in my eyes "can she stay till she can get home?" She asked I sighed I could never say no to Zoey. "sure," I answered moving out of the way of she could get out of the rain. "Thank you mister!" she beamed. Zoey just 'awwwed' over something. Then she asked "what are your names?" we looked at her thinking 'She isn't from here.' "I'm Rythain, and this is Zoey." I answered for both of us. "Oh, well Thanks again for telling me stay!" she said seeming to know something…. And I would get to the bottom of it.

(Zoey's POV/ Blackrock magic room)

Arisu was just sitting on the couch while me and Rythain talked in the magic room…. 'Man, I could look into his eyes forever.' I thought. "Zoey. Are you even listening?" Rythain asked which snapped me out "huh? About what?" I asked. Rythain sighed under his mask. "do you think there's anything wrong with our guest?" he asked "no, I don't. well her golden eye is kinda weird." I said looking at her on the couch kicking her legs waiting for us. " Hmmm, she could be due to something Blaze related" He said, I thought he was scared about something related to Arisu. "I wonder why she covers her left eye with her hair." I thought out loud. "we could ask," Rythain said. 'oh snap! I said it out loud' I thought. "I guess, But isn't that being nosy?" I asked. AT least I was trying to be a good hostess till we could find her mom and dad. "yeah it is, but I feel something off with her, When I told her my name it looked like she Knew something….." He told me. "I saw it too Rythain, Maybe she knew how great of a mage you are but never knew what you looked like!" I guessed. "No, only you, Tee, Sjin and Duncan know I'm even here. Tee can't talk, And why would my two enemies Tell a girl about me without telling her to stay way." He told me and boy was he right. Tee was in his Tower all day today. And I was learning how to make A katar. "So why don't we just ask her, even if it's being Nosy it's still good to get to know who's going to living in your house for awhile!" I answered. He just nodded yes. So we walked into the room to see the girl sleeping on the couch. "shh Rythain, she asleep." I whispered to him he nodded and went up to her and lifted up her hair to show ender black all around her eye, and then her eyes opens to show a beautiful shape of ender purple Rythain jumped back dropping the hair, "So you're done talking?" she asked. Rythain said "yes, is it look if we ask you some Questions?" Arisu nodded yes. Waiting to see what we would ask…..

**AN: hello! this is my first fanfic, so i hope you like it and stuff review if you see any promlems and if you have a story for Moi (AKA me!) just PM it too me and i might write it!**


	2. Questions & Answers

Chapter 2

Questions and Answers

(arisu's POV/Blackrock Living room)

"So, Arisu right? Who took you away?" Rythain asked.  
"I think their names were Sjin and Sips." I said.  
"What with the different colored eyes?" Zoey question.  
"Um, If that's ok I won't answer that." I said 'not giving away who I am to Rythain here." I thought.  
"Ok then, What's the ender black near you other eye?" Rythain question.  
"I'm not going to answer that too." I told them  
"Where are you from?" Zoey asked,  
"Let's say pretty far away." I answered.  
They both sighed knowing I couldn't get them farer then I had, I didn't want Zoey and Rythain knowing that the princess of the Endermen was sleeping in their house! I knew Rythain would flip and kick me out! But I could tell Rythain was somewhat on to me and wouldn't give up till he knew what he wanted. "Could I maybe talk to you alone?" Rythain asked.  
"Sure," I answered. As we pulled/walked into the next room…

(Rythain's POV/ Blackrock Magic Room)

"Ok, Answered this for me, Where are you from and what's with the ender stuff." I asked, I could tell she was thinking about her answer then. "Promise to let me still say?" Arisu asked, which got me confused, "Yes, I do." I answered, "good! Ok then….." she said then started blurted out "I'm the Endermen princess!" I was shocked, The Princess of Endermen was standing right in front of me."So how the world did you get here?" I question. "Well it's a little blurry. But I think I got most of it." She answered.

(No POV/Flashback: The End)  
"mommy who are those Strange men in the space suits?" A little 4 year old ask. "Bad news My little princess." Her mother answer teleporting down to the base of the pillar with her daughter she walk up to the men "hello there, What brings you here?" She ask. "oh pardon us ma'am were just here for 1 Ender pearl and then we be off." Sjin said "So have you seen an Endermen?" Sips asked. "No we haven't!" The little girl said, "But one can have one of My Pearls!" she said told holding up one to the two men. Sjin took it and look at it "Why thank you." The men walked away for a second to talk "Maybe we should take the girl with us and use her as a guinea pig." Sjin told to Sips"yeah, then we could stop doing then on Guy, he gets really mad" Sips said before walking back, "So little girl Want to see a land full of trees?" Sjin said, The girl nodded no. "I'm happy here with my mommy and daddy." She said. Then Sips grabbed her "well too bad! Your coming" The girl started fighting back a bawling. Only then did she get free when they were all though the end portal. and then the girl landed in front of a black castle and knock on the door…

_End of Flashback _** AN: yeah, so review for anything but story ideas you want me to use PM them. **


	3. Deals and forgetting

Chapter 3

Deals and forgetting

(Zoey's POV/Blackrock living room)

I sat there, waiting for Rythain and Arisu to come back from their Private Talk. I fiddled with a little project I've been working on that I knew Rythain would hate, Why? Because it had to do with Science. I was making a super computer under Barry, The mushroom King name B.A.R.R.Y. right now I was working on a Tesla coil for a test I wanted to try. I stop as soon as I was Rythain enter with Arisu behind him, "hi there, I wasn't making much, Just making sticks" I told them, 'hey at this you're not Lying Zoey.' I thought to myself.  
"ok, Well I know where she's from." Rythain said, he looked nervous about something I wonder what.  
"That's Great news! So where?" I said, that made Arisu look down at the ground, I started wishing I came with him.  
"That's the thing, She kinda lives in a different world from this one…" Rythain Sheeply Answered  
"so which one?" I questioned waiting for the answer I wanted.  
"I kinda live in The end…" Arisu told me.  
"don't tell me you're an Endermen." I said Worrying even more Rythain got a Amused gleam in his eyes,  
"no she's not, she kinda just….." Rythain Started  
"Rules them" Arisu finished, I felt like fainting!  
"so we Have a queen in our Castle?" I question shocked  
"no no I'm not a Queen! I'm a princess!" she answered. I calmed down about that part. But I was still shocked. I look over to Rythain, and I saw something was _off_ About him. Then I heard him mutter  
"…run," Which got me confused but Arisu seemed to know what was going on….

(Arisu's POV/ Blackrock living room)  
I heard Rythain clearly '….run,' it still echo in my mind, his ender side must be kicking in….. 'but wait!' I thought as I relayed all I knew for a second  
"Zoey I think we should leave of a second or two." I told her but knowing she wouldn't obey.  
"but Rythain looks hurt maybe we should try to help him" Zoey said Inching closer to Rythain. I knew it. Something about Rythain made this girl love him and he couldn't tell! Rythain or better put something else in there groaned. I back away into a wall while Zoey just kept getting closer.  
"Rythain! Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Zoey Asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine….." Rythain said trailing off to somewhere. I got even more scared I didn't know what he was doing or planning… but I sure as heck had one.  
"hey Rythain, Could we talk alone again?" I asked.  
"um, Sure…." He said following me to the magic room.  
(Arisu's POV/Blackrock Magic room)  
"Angus, What in the word are you doing?!" I shouted at him, quiet enough so Zoey didn't hear us.  
"Aw, How did you find out so quickly?" He asked in his normal voice. I sighed,  
"You gave it away, when he warned us" I answered.. he just got a face that said 'am-I-really-that-easy-to-find-out?'  
"so we got that covered so why are you here, in Rythain's Body?" I question Waiting for answer.  
"Well as you know every Human, creature thing, has A Humanoid Ender counterpart? Well Enderborns are linked to that person.. so if I wanted too I could easdrop on him if I wanted too, So when you went away I kinda just started listening to him just in case you showed up at his home and you did!" he finally Answered.  
"So? You're going to keep control until you can get me back?!" I question, I knew it would be hard to do that.  
"no, I was going to ask him…. You know Rythain." he answered. 'Geez,' I thought 'what kind of half-ass plan is this?!'  
"Then why didn't you with controlling his body?! " I asked, He just face palmed. "You didn't think that?!" I shouted at the same level as before.  
"yeah… not my best plan…."he answered, *smack* I hit my hand to my face. Zoey poked in to make sure he wasn't hitting me then went back too something. "So I'm going to ask him and then….." HE got cut short by Rythain  
"Arisu could you tell me what the hell is going on?!" He asked/shouted. I flinched.  
"Well, when I was back at My castle home I made friends and Angus is one of them." I answered.  
"*sigh* Well then so Angus here is my 'Ender side' that I fear will end up Killing Zoey?" he question and I nodded yes.  
Then Angus went to say something " So Rythain, will you watch over Arisu for us till all of her powers are unlocked?" he asked. Rythain lost spoke  
"what do you mean?"  
Angus sighed "Arisu hasn't unlocked her powers, so will you watch over her till she does? I'll be listening to you and your friends till I know she's Ready," I knew what he was talking about, I had all my powers, my gifts, and more important my wings all locked up waiting to come out.

"….. Sure, I'll watch her" Rythain answered probably after thinking for awhile. Then Zoey walked in  
"Rythain, What's going on?" she asked 'oh snap' I thought, 'what were we going to tell her?!' then before I knew what was happing Rythain was spilling the truth, about EVERYTHING, I was shocked on how well she took it. She nodded, Smiled, laughed, frown.  
"Whoa, So we're going to watch Arisu here till she's unlocked her powers?" she questioned.  
"Yeah." Both Rythain and Angus answered at the same time, so it sounded weird having two voices come from one mouth. Angus alone talked "So Zoey, Will you watch over her till her powers unlock?" He asked. Zoey nodded yes. Then he spoke again. "she should remender where she's from so she won't feel different, If that's ok with her and you two." He asked We both thought about it….  
"well shouldn't we give her something? Of are going just make her forget everything but her name?" Zoey asked.  
"no no I'll give her fake ones don't worry." Angus relied.  
"Ok, I'm ready… bye Angus." I said sleepily then he start muttering the spell with a hand on my head was I slowly fell asleep thinking about him and my friends…

**An: I hate how people think if Rythain's "Ender side" comes out he becomes insane and want to kill Zoey, so if you don't like it, You can *Female dog's name* About it in a review.**


	4. BARRY and Jeff

Chapter 4

B.A.R.R.Y and Jeff

(Zoey's POV/ B.A.R.R.Y)  
It's been how long? Right two weeks since Arisu came here…. And she's been so fun to watch learn all about Magic. She reminds me of when I first started learning when she got her Flying ring she flew up in a circle going up till she could she everywhere in the world I look at her monitor that I out below across from Rythain's She was by Barry?! 'Oh god' I thought 'what if she finds out about the lab?!' I passed Tee's Screen and gave it a quick look, 'good he's still in his tower' I thought I looked back at Arisu's to see she went to Talk to Rythain for a fire ring. So I left the lab to maybe talk to Tee about my lab and what I should do about Rythain…..  
(Arisu's POV/Barry's Throne room)  
I went Looking for Zoey to talk too about how see seem Panicked about something when she gets near Rythain, but I saw she wasn't chatting or Caring for Barry. "Hi Barry, how are you?" I will talk to him, for some Reason I could talk to the Souls of Everything, even human ones. And I could hear Their Souls too.  
"Hello little one, I'm fine, how are you?" He answered,  
"Ok, I'm worried about mom though…" I relied. "You see she gets all nervous around Dad about something."  
"Ah," He answered "Maybe Because of this 'hobby' she's pick up."  
"Which is?" I asked  
"I can't tell you, Zoey asked for me not to tell anyone what it is." He replied I frowned, I said 'bye' to him and walk to Rythain to ask if he could show me how to make a Fire ring. Hoping he would show me how without Asking Too much about why…  
~Magic room~ **AN: the ~~ means it's still the same person just in a different place.  
**"Hey Dad, I wanted to know if you could make me a Fire ring." I asked. He seems busy though working something, "Never mind then if you're Busy." I told him I knew he didn't hear me. So I walked out of the room and outside to the yard like area….  
~Outside~  
I went around picking mushrooms for mom hoping it would make the talk I wanted to have easier. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, a white blur with a hint of orange, Leavening Tee's tower. "Hmmm, I should check on tee…" I said to myself and I walk slowly to tee's dino head shaped Tower…  
~Tee's Tower~

"Tee, You in there could you get the door?" I asked waiting for the Dino maybe to get the door on answered because he was a mute Dino. But he didn't so I opened the door to see a few signs… "RYTHAIN ZOEY COME HERE TO TEE'S TOWER" I shouted on the top of my lungs hoping Rythain would hear. Soon the two Mages were behind me reading the signs.  
"Sjin….. You dirty bastard" I heard Rythain swear, before we went to plan how we save our Dino…..

(Zoey's POV/Blackrock living room)  
'Ok' I thought 'today's the day I show him B.A.R.R.Y'

*Time skip to after she's shown him B.A.R.R.Y*  
' I knew it, he's Mad at me, I'm not going to go back and have the talk.' I thought as we flew over to the captive creeper when we got there we saw Tee's Cage, it's huge and I think it has Lava in there!  
"Ok Zoey Arisu, Get Tee out of there and then I'll distract Sjin so see you make at Blackrock." We nodded yes, but I knew we weren't coming back... So Rythain left to go chat with Sjin till we were done Freeing Tee. We flew over to him and started trying to break the glass when we saw tee pull out super Jim  
"Oh my gosh you saved Super Jim!" I said He broke all the glass and then I gave him a Jetpack Arisu lightly Gasped. But we just flew away with me holding her hand till we came to a big hole Filled with brown Mushrooms.  
"Ok….." I said then I started telling them everything and I then we jumped in well I pulled Arisu in when she wanted to go back to Blackrock…  
**AN: Whoa! Things got for real! And these ** mean actions and stuff**


	5. Author's Note: Ending This Tale Early

Dear readers; Followers,

I Am sorry to say But I am discontinuing this Story… Why? Because it's soon to be out-dated to the real deal… I am very sorry but I'm Restarting it from the start with these changes

-Rythain and The OC aren't Brother and Sister by blood

-OC Name is Different

-Race is Enderdragon and Blaze Born not Enderblaze.

-age starts at 16

-different OC looks

-LONGER Chapters!

- And last but not least Arisu Will still be in it! Just not as head OC, Mainly Head OC's Child.

Sorry for the trouble Post new Chapter ASAP,

Your Shapeshifter, Who's real First name Is Trinity.


End file.
